thirty_kingdomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ecomomy
Economy Your Grace, it is the economy the central part of the game. Without a proper economy, one can not improve infrastructure but one cannot claim an effective army and therefore expect to have trouble for the rest of the game. Resources and Gold (Money) are what allows you to grow your Kingdom! Resources The control of its resources is a giant step towards a good management of the economy. As a result, it is necessary to have a fairly precise idea of the different productions / consumptions. It should be noted that on Call of War, the provinces do not all produce resources, except for labor and money. Grain (or Wheat): One of the most important resources of the game. It makes it possible to build the barracks and the units of the Infantry branch as well as the maintenance of the first ones, of all the units and the provinces. It is often sold at a good price in the market. Lumber: Resource used in the construction of all buildings, the formation of almost all units, as well as the maintenance of the provinces. There is usually enough in the market, and very affordable, especially after the first day. Stone: Necessary for the production of building and troops. Iron-ore: Needed for the construction of buildings as well as for the formation of stronger units. Mythril: May be the rarest resource in the game (provinces produce less than other resources), which means it is often expensive to buy. Gold (or Money): This resource is the most important as you need it for everything. It also makes it possible to buy / sell other resources in the market. Gold is produced per hour everyday. Production & Consumption Production: The production of resources in a province depends on three factors: # Morale # type of province. # Buildings. * Moral: The higher the morale of the province, the higher the production; * The type of provinces: There are two types of provinces, single and double provinces. The double provinces have the distinction of producing twice the resources / money compared to the simple provinces. * Buildings: Some buildings improve the production of resources: The Marketplace and its upgrades all increase your tax revenue (gold) the Kings Road increases troop movement speed and resource production and the fortifications, these improve province defensive value. (Note: every building (+ upgrades) does something to increase resources.) (Note: Image shows typical production/consumption of resources, each resource has this if you hover mouse over the resource on the resource tab) Consumption: The sources of consumption are three in number: # Units/Troops # Provinces # Buildings. * Units/Troops: Each unit needs some resources for its daily maintenance. Food, Lumber, Gold, Iron-ore and Mythril (for Order Units) * Provinces: Each province does not just produces but also consumes a certain amount of food and resources per day. * Buildings: All buildings will consume some resources. (Note: Production and Consumption values are updated once per day!) Ingame Market The market is an indispensable tool to keep a good economy (buy what you need and sell what you don't). Just click on the part below the resource bar - Show market The market has 3 tabs: # The Top (Best) Offers: Gives for each group of resources the best offers for purchase and sell; # All Offers: Gives you all resources to choose form at all offers (even those countries with which you a trade embargo placed or at war). # My Trades: Gives the resources you have for sale as well as a history of all the transactions you have done on the market. In the market, the first half of table (upper half) is devoted to the resources offered for sale by players / AIs (buy offers) and the second (lower half) holds the Sell Offers. In each tab, we will find two options (at the bottom): Sell-Buy Offers The first option is to add an offer to sell a resource for gold (money). The second is used to offer gold (money) for a given resource. If the market already has an offer that meets the rates you want, the offer is immediately accepted.